1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic firing device, particularly to one that fires pellets by airflows produced from the operation of a pressure release channel and that is especially suitable for application to Ball Bearing guns, also known as BB guns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays people like to play war games like paintball and survival games with air gun including BB guns that are highly intense for stress relief, especially those living in cities.
Both BB guns and paintball guns fire the pellets by pressured air, mechanically or electronically. A mechanical firing has a trigger controlling the air passage within the device to fire, each pulled for one shot, but a user of mechanical guns cannot pull the trigger fast enough for rapid fires. An electronic firing has a trigger controlling the operation of a solenoid valve in the device to fire, and it is able to conduct rapid fire.
Such design of air guns has pressured air as the driving force for firing with adjustments by the structure. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,538, U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,791, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,949, different projectile firing devices and pneumatic operations are disclosed; however, when combining the electronic devices with the pneumatically driven operations, the mechanic devices would encounter more complexities for operations which then become potential problems. Also, the costs for manufacturing would increase as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,780 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,997 disclosed a pneumatic operation for firing a paintball gun, which ensure more safety and less malfunctions with a faster firing speed. But displacement of a flow-guiding piston thereof within a flow-guiding body cannot be adjusted during operation; therefore the device is unable to adjust changes of the airflow within the device in operation.
Therefore, it is desirable to overcome the problems and defects disclosed and further find improvements for such devices.